Ninjas and Ishimaru
by haveyounomercy
Summary: What do Ishimaru and Ninjas have in common? I don't really know, but a slight touch of monkey wisdom might help you understand better! Yes, this is a crackfic. Please read my plea at the end of the drabble. It is of upmost importance! Of course, rated T


**A/N Another Eyeshield one-shot? Le Gasp! The creative juices are flowing! Anyways, after you read this little drabble; please direct your eyes to the bottom A/N! Your reading it will ultimately benefit us all! And yes, I am slightly hyper. Slightly. **

**Disclaimer: bleh.**

Suddenly, everything was clear.

The way Ishimaru was always disappearing and reappearing suddenly. Monta gathered up all the other teammates in a secret huddle.

"E-everyone… Ishimaru is…"

"WHAT?!" The whole group yelled simultaneously.

"It's true! Think about it! He's always disappearing, and then when everyone's forgotten about him, he's suddenly there! Suspicious MAX!"

"That's right… he usually appears around once every chapter…"

"People in the FanFiction community have entirely ignored his existence!"

"His panels in the chapters are always super small too!"

"We usually only see his head!"

"Monta, your monkey wisdom just might be right!"

"Exactly! Do you see my poin-"

"Monta! Don't you think it's mean to speak behind Ishimaru-san's back? We should just ask him instead!"

"No way Sena! Those kinds of people are dangerous MAX!"

"Yeah, Sena. You might really be injured!"

"W-w-wait, how did it turn to me asking him?"

"Isn't that what you said?"

"N-n-no!"

"Oh, never mind then."

"C-can't we just forget about all of this?"

"No, Sena! You're my best friend, and I need to help you MAX! This practice, I'll show you clearly that I am right!"

"Okay…" Thus Sena was dragged around for the most of practice, often having to twist his neck around at something Monta was pointing at.

"Fucking brats! What are you doing? Go practice your drills!" Monta ran away hurriedly and Sena dodged the rubber bullets quickly. He was getting better at that. Of course, that didn't stop him from thinking it was still terrifying.

Casting a glance around the field as he did the ladder drill, Sena tried to find Ishimaru. It was strange, for even if you squinted really hard you still couldn't find him anywhere. Feeling a nervous laugh start building up inside of him, Sena tried to think of something else.

"Fucking chibi! Go practice your 40-yard dash with the fucking Ishimaru!"

"Y-y-yes!" Sena jumped up out of fright, and suddenly, Ishimaru was in front of him.

"HIIIII?!" Poor Sena almost collapsed with shock.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Ah, you just scared me a little… W-wait, that didn't mean that I think…"

"It's alright, it's alright." Ishimaru just smiled lightly and sighed.

Sena got into position at the line. At the sound of "Go!" he ran. At the end of his run, Hiruma went over and let loose some ammo at Sena.

"Fucking chibi! Your run has fallen to 4.3 seconds! Go sort all of your fucking problems before next practice!" And with that, Hiruma walked away.

"Sena, what's wrong?" Ishimaru asked, again appearing out of nowhere.

"It's just that…" Sena blushed lightly.

"Yes?"

"Ishimaru-san… isthereachancethatyouareaninjaperhaps?"

"What?"

"Is there a chance that you are a Ninja perhaps?" Sena tried again, meekly.

"Excuse me?"

**A/N And that's it! I'll leave it to you to decide Ishimaru's answer! But before that, I have an urgent plea for all you readers!**

**It has been brought to my attention that darling Ishimaru is not receiving enough love. This cannot be accepted! So in curiosity, I put in the place of "All Characters (A)" "Ishimaru T."**

**I swear, I put in no other requirements. The only story that came out was a little one-shot THAT I MADE MYSELF!**

**This is unbelievable! Go search for yourself! Discrimination against Ninjas!**

**So, I issue this plea in despair. **

**WRITE ISHIMARU FANFICS! IT IS DEEPLY NEEDED IN THE EYESHIELD 21 COMMUNITY! SAY YES TO NINJAS! ISHIMARU LOVE FANCLUB! IMMEDIATE ACTION ****MUST**** BE TAKEN!**

**If this heartfelt sadness reaches you in any way, then please take initiative! We can NOT let this go on! **

**Granted, I just had like a boxload of candy before this, but whatever!**

**If you don't write about Ishimaru fanfics, then horrible rumours thought up by monkeys will be spread around!**

**I beg you! WRITE!**

**Or review. Take your pick. XD**


End file.
